The Insurrection and the Rosebud
by Miles Edgeworth
Summary: The HIVE At War! This civil war threatens to tear apart not only the HIVE, but the Titans and their cities as well. But there's more than meets the eye. Who's controlling the HIVE? And to what end?


_**The Insurrection and the Rosebud**_

_Iain R. Lewis_

_Property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. Entertainment, not of Iain R. Lewis, who is merely borrowing said properties for a little fun._

**Introduction: A House Divided…**

She took her delicate hand and placed it over her pawn. Considering the move, she took it and moved it. Her hand lingered a moment, then pulled away. "Your move, my brother," the sister said. Her brother considered the board for a while.

The pawns lay identical, hunched over, in their simple peasant garbs. The more complicated design on the knight, a boy with a domino mask with very sharp edges riding on a horse, and the brother drew his gloved hand over it, and moved it to block her path.

"You're no fun," she whined. "Would you believe the state of the world today?" He shrugged as she daintily moved from one pawn to the next, selecting with the utmost deliberateness which piece to move. "What was it that American President said? A House Divided Cannot Stand?"

He gave her a look.

"Oh, you believe he was referring to something else? True." She moved her rightmost pawn. "But it fits, I think. Whatever shall they do, divided down the center, with all their work left to hang?"

Another glance, and a slight gesture as he moved his pawn into place.

"What? You're always so particular about these things," she moved her bishop, an upstanding blonde girl with the wrappings of the clergy. "It's not as if it was anyone's fault. I should think not! A hostile take-over so sloppy only could come back to haunt the self-declared Headmaster of the H.I.V.E. Academy."

He moved his Queen, and the sister hesitated. She knew her brother would rarely move such a delicate piece, the very replica of herself.

"Why, you're feeling daring today," she said, fanning herself off.

He said nothing, and waited for her next move

888888888888888888888

"Bumblebee!" Cyborg announced, happily. "Hey, how's it goin' girl? Everything okay back in Steel City?"

"Titans West," Bumblebee was all business, despite Cyborg's attempts to get her attention. Robin mirrored her expression. There was something to be said about their professionalism. "I hope you're all in good moods, because I got some bad news."

"What's up, Bee?" Cyborg asked, standing in front of Robin, much to the smaller boy's dismay.

"Well," she began, then pulled up a chart on the screen. "This is the gang violence since before we set up the tower." It was quite high, "This is it after," this was much smaller, due to obvious factors. "Now this," the next bar dwarfed the first one, "Is it now. And we can't keep up with it. Even Mas y Menos have blisters on their feet from running around so much."

"Whoa," Cyborg said. "That's a lot of violence and mayhem for one city. That's almost global level."

Robin forced Cyborg to the side at this point. "So, what's causing it?"

"Well, it's like this. Before we thought it was unrelated, but then the frequencies just went up to near riots. Then we noticed this on one of the arrested individuals."

It was a HIVE Communicator.

"The HIVE!" Cyborg said. "Brother Blood is back?"

"As far as I know, he's still locked up, but then things got complicated."

"How so?" Robin asked. The other Titans watched rather quietly as Robin took the fore. Then Bumblebee sighed with exasperation.

"Both sides were carrying them. They're even set to different frequencies. We're not sure, but it seems like the HIVE has split in two and Steel City's become the battleground to see who will run the HIVE. It's just, we don't know who is in charge of either side. Or if there even is any leadership."

"Great, I bet Blood's laughing his head off about this," Raven muttered. "He always seemed so friendly, too."

"Yeah, when he wasn't 'Oooh, Cyborg,'" Beast Boy said, imitating the face of the Headmaster. "And all 'Why can't I control you! Bzzzp!' and then he became a cyborg and was all 'Grrr Crush!' and 'Gor!' and stuff. It was awesome!"

"Yes, thank you Beast Boy," Starfire announced, clapping.

"So wonder what he's thinking," Cyborg said. "Locked up there."

888888888888888888

"There but for the grace of God go I," Brother Blood mused. "Cyborg," the scowl on his face was apparent. Strapped to a table, no arms or legs, hand-fed by an ugly brute with a scar whose name was, by all indication, Bubbles. Now, Bubbles was a good chap, but Brother Blood wasn't one to rely on others for these simple tasks.

Rule one of good super-villainy: Don't be afraid to get your hands dirty. The question became where were they when he needed them.

Rule number two of good super-villainy: Know when to plan a break-out. He had been expecting the break-out within the first week, but displeasure came when there was no sign from his minions until the very end of the first month. Student Jinx had appeared as a guest, looking like Greta Garbo with her shawl and sunglasses hiding her distinctive features.

She gave the universal HIVE warning. "The Honeybees aren't producing to their fullest."

He responded, "Then feed them at midnight."

And midnight was fast approaching.

And so he just dwelled on the thoughts of revenge that he had been left with and waited. And waiting was soon to pay off. He couldn't spy them down the hall, but three janitors were wearing mismatched uniforms.

One, disgusted by the bland colors, had tied it up so her midriff was showing, so at least a little fashion sense could be seen.

Another, too large for the uniform he had been given, had it bursting at the seams, looking more menacing with the tiny broom that he could almost use as a toothbrush.

And the last was so small, his uniform had to been sewn up by the first, who kicked him as he hesitated down the hall. "What we waitin' for, let's get the snot-rusting booger out of there!"

"Hey, Gizmo," Mammoth said, "Whatcha looking for?"

"Nothing! What do you mean looking, you pea-brain snot-sucker!"

"Nuffin'," the big teen muttered.

"You're right, Mammoth, he really looks like he's up to something. What's the big idea, Gizmo?"

"Y'know what they're saying at the Academy. Trust no one, right? Hehe. I mean, with the Headmistress's new HIVE forming, we can't trust no one, right?"

"The Former Headmistress was weak," Mammoth grumbled. "We're here to rescue the Headmaster and crush them, once and for all."

"Right, but, still, what if they're following us?"

"Gizmo, if you know something, you'd better tell," Jinx whispered, menacingly.

"Snotty pixie, let's just get him out of here as fast as we can and get home. It's too late for a break-out."

"Rather, it's right on time!" Jinx retaliated. "Let's move, Mammoth!"

They threw off their disguises and broke open the door with quite a loud explosion. That was when the alarms began their high-pitched squeal. "Gizmo!" Mammoth yelled throwing the cell door aside, "Weren't you supposed to turn off those things."

"Yeah, I was," Gizmo nodded in agreement. "But y'know, I don't think I got around to it now that I think about it. Snot."

"That's not a very convincing argument," Jinx said. "What did you do, Gizmo!"

That's when the Headmistress spoke up. "He alerted us, that's what. I'm disappointed in you two. I had thought you were more loyal than that."

She had entered, flanked by robotic HIVE Drones, unlike the soldiers that Blood had trained. They were hunched over, their eyes glowing. At the front was one of the other students, named Private HIVE, and flanking him were two First Years, in their generic uniforms.

"I should have known he'd sell us out," Jinx said.

"It's no matter," Blood murmured. "It's good to see that our enemy had the guts to come to us face to face. I'd shake hands, but, as you can see, I'm predisposed at the moment. But if you'll give me a second." Jinx nodded and replaced the parts he had lost, "Then I'll be glad to show you to the door."

"Ten hut, soldiers. Let's get them before they get the False Headmaster operational. Move move move!" The drones charged, meeting a fist of resistance from Mammoth's large knuckles.

"Oh, that wasn't pretty," one of the freshman announced. "What do we do now, Private HIVE?"

"Just you wait until you see the improvements Officer Gizmo made to the Drones this year."

The drones began to magnetize to one another, seemingly dragging themselves across the floor towards a central nucleus. They began to melt into one large, frightening form that loomed over Mammoth.

Its eyes focused on the powerhouse.

It roared.

Mammoth roared back. He swung at the thing, and it swung. The two fists collided.

"That's positively idiotic," Jinx muttered. "How are the systems checking, Headmaster?"

"Not optimal, but more than enough," Blood announced, brushing his hands off. "It feels good to be on my feet again!" He looked at the Headmistress. "And now, the usurper can taste my wrath. Attack, students! For the glory of the HIVE!"

… _to be continued…_


End file.
